2Jae Ficlet Series
by LyA-Qii
Summary: Sebuah cinta yang on going, mereka saling nyadari tapi ragu dengan perasaan masing-masing 2Jae-Jaebum-Youngjae
1. Save Me

Title : Save Me

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Choi Youngjae (GOT7), IM Jaebum aka JB (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, Bromance, Comedy *little, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Ficlet

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Author, jika ada kesamaan tokoh, alur cerita dll. Mungkin kita sehati~

Keadaan dorm benar-benar kacau, suara bising sangat mendominasi ruangan ini. Suara teriakan lalu disusul suara tawa yang sangat keras, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sini. Jaebum bangun dari tidurnya setelah suara teriakan terdengar ke dua kalinya, suara adiknya itu benar-benar mengganggu. Ia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua sedikit malas

"Yakk Hyungggg!" terus saja pria bermarga Choi berteriak hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan

"Penakut sekali." ejek pria yang terus melempari Youngjae dengan kecoa mainan

"Yakk... Jackson hyung!" teriak Youngjae untuk sekian kalinya, pria itu terus saja melemparinya dengan benda yang menjijikkan itu

"KYAAAA..." kini tidak hanya kecoa mainan, bahkan luar mainan yang terliat asli berhasil membuat Youngjae berlari kalang kabut. Ia berlari sembarang yang penting bisa menghindari mainan yang membuatnya takut, hingga Youngjae tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia memeluk orang ini refleks, dari aroma tubuhnya Youngjae meyakini bahkan tubuh ini milik Jaebum. Lantas ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tubuh yang bergematar hebat

"Hyung..." gumam Youngjae lirih sambil meremas baju yang dikenakan Jaebum. Pria yang dipeluk Youngjae ini menatapnya iba, setakut itu kah Youngjae pada mainan itu? Jaebum mulai mengusap punggung Youngjae lalu kepala orang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya, ya.. sebagai adiknya

"Mereka sungguh keterlauan." geram Jaebum sambil menatap Jackson dan Yugyeom yang kini diam mematung. Maknae itu terlibat juga ternyata setelah diam-diam tadi melempar ular mainan pada Youngjae. Jaebum melepas pelukan Youngjae lalu mendekati dua tersangkat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan

"Kalian bercanda sudah keterlaluan, seharusnya kalian tahu jika Youngjae pobia dengan mainan seperti ini." Jaebum tampak marah dengan dua orang yang usil ini

"Sebagai hukuman kalian harus mencuci piring selama satu minggu." lalu Jaebum pergi dari hadapan Jackson dan Yugyeom, bermaksud tidak menerima protes dari dua orang yang telah berbuat ulah ini

"Tapi Jaebum hyung-aishh.." percuma Yugyeom berkata melihat Jaebum sudah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua bersama Youngjae

"Aishh... tahu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menjahili anak itu." gerutu Jackson lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah

.

"Gomawo hyung..." Youngjae tersenyum sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya, astaga... terlihat sangat manis sekali

"Sama-sama Jae." ucap Jaebum mengacak rambut Youngjae lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur

"Apa aku tadi mengganggu tidurmu hyung?" Youngjae memperhatikan Jaebum yang sedang memejamkan matanya, wajah kakaknya itu terlihat lelah

"Hmm." gumaman itu membuatnya bersalah, ahh... bukan! Seharusnya ia menyalahkan Jackson dan Yugyeom yang sangat jahil itu. Jaebum merasakan kasur yang tempati ini bergoyang, beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar sempurna di perutnya. Ia sangat tahu ini tangan siapa, tentu saja Choi Youngjae. Adik yang sangat ia cintai

"Jaebum hyung... terimakasih telah melindungiku." lalu Youngjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ikut memejamkan matanya

 _'Aku sangat merindukan pelukanmu Jae.'_

-FIN-

Fanfic pertama yang aku publish disini dengan 2Jae, mohon kerjasama nya readers tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Kalian bisa kasih masukan buat aku agar fanfic ini lebih baik kedepannya^^

Karena ini ficlet series, jadi ceritanya gak bakal gantung kalo seumpama aku tiba-tiba gak ada kabar buat nerusin fanfic ini.

Ficlet series yang lainnya ada segera aku buat, next nya MarkJin oke?

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa~ bagi yang merayakan, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin...


	2. Wake Up

Title : Wake Up

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Choi Youngjae (GOT7), Im Jaebum aka JB (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, OOC

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Ficlet

Seorang pria masih meringkuk dibawah selimut tebak berwarna biru laut ini, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Sangat pemalas sekali orang ini

"Bangun Jae!" teriak teman sekamarnya, Jaebum

"Sebentar hyung... ini masih sangat pagi." elak Youngjae sambil menarik selimut yang sebelumnya telah ditarik Jaebum

"Yakk... lihatlah jam sekarang, pukul 8 Choi Youngjae! Jadi cepatlah bangun!" teriak Jaebum yang dirasakan sangat keras namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Youngjae sedikitpun. Jaebum menghela nafasnya pelan, menyerah dengan segala cara membangunkan adiknya ini

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bangun?!" ancam Jaebum sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"Jae-ya..." ucap Jaebum lembut

Sedangkan pria yang tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut ini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya lebih rapat merasakan pipinya memanas, suara lembut itu yang Youngjae inginkan bukan suara bising saat Jaebum menbangungkannya. Sekarang ia merasakan selimutnya mulai turun perlahan memperlihatnya wajah damai Youngjae yang sedang tertidur

"Jae-ya.. bangunlah, semua member sudah menunggumu." Jaebum kembali bersuara lembut sambil mengusap kepala Youngjae, ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya ini. Perlahan Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya hinggga hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit putih milik Youngjae

Cup

Sebuah kecupan lembut Jaebum berikan pada Youngjae dipipi kirinya. Ia tahu ini salah, kecupan ini hanya ia berikan sebagai kasih sayang sebatas kakak beradik saja

"Maafkan aku.." lirik Jaebum lalu meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih bergeming dibawah selimut tebal ini

'Jika ini yang membuatku mendapatkan ciuman dari Jaebum hyung... aku akan melakukannya.' Youngjae membuka selimut itu sebatas mukanya, ia tahu sekarang pas pipinya sudah semerah tomat

-FIN-

series kedua udh aku publish, silakan 2jae hard shipper merapat :v sebenrnya author sedih bgt liat apresiasi ficlet series ini msh sedikit bangett tpi gpp lah, aku jga masih newbie dan masih cari nama ^^

Review nyaa ~


	3. Youngjae Sick

Title : Youngjae Sick?!

Author : LyA-Qii

Cast : Choi Youngjae (GOT7), Im Jaebum aka JB (GOT7)

Other Cast : GOT7 Members

Genre : Romance, OOC, *tentuin sendiri

Rating : Teen

Lenght : Ficlet

Sama seperti biasanya, Youngjae selalu menjadi member yang terakhir bangun tidur. Di ruang makan ini hanya tinggal Youngjae saja yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya

"Dimana Youngjae?" tanya Jackson sambil memakan menu sarapan pagi ini

"Mungkin masih tidur." jawab Jinyoung yang baru saja mengambil susu dari kulkas

"Dia hanya bisa bangun jika Jaebum hyung yang menbangunkannya." ucap Bambam sambil melirik Jaebum yang sedari tadi hanya diam, sedikit memberi kode rupanya

"Aku akan membangunkannya." tiba-tiba Jaebum berdari dari kursi lalu melenggang pergi, mungkin menyadari maksud perkataan Bambam

"Aku heran kenapa hanya Jaebum hyung yang bisa membangunkan Youngjae hyung." kini sang maknae berucap sambil memandangi wajah kakak-kakak nya dan hanya dibalas dengan mengendikan bahu

.

.

Jaebum membuka pintu kamarnya, ahh.. maksudnya pintu kamarnya dan Youngjae. Ia melihat Youngjae masih meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal seperti biasanya, Jaebum berjalan mendekati Youngjae yang tubuhnya tertutup rapat oleh selimut lalu perlahan nenyingkirkan benda tebal ini. Mata Jaebum sedikit terbelalak melihat dahi Youngjae yang berkerut ditambah keringat yang membahasi wajah adiknya ini dan suara rintihan yang terdengar samar

"Jae-ya... gwenchana?" tanya Jaebum sambil menyentuh dahi Youngjae, panas

"Youngjae-ya.. apa kau sakit?" Jaebum segera melepaskan tangannya, sedikit terkejut karena dahi Youngjae sangat panas. Dan sekarang ia kelabakan melihat orang dicintainya sakit seperti ini

"Jae-bum hyung..." lirih Youngjae sambil membuka matanya, bibirnya menggigil hebat untuk mengucapkan dua kata saja

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Jaebum mengusah peluh yang membasahi wajah Youngjae

"Sebentar aku akan mengambil kompres." ia langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil kompres

Member yang melihat Jaebum menuruni anak tangga sangat cepat membuat mereka penasaran, ada apa yang terjadi hingga leader mereka berlari seperti itu

"Hyung.. ada apa?" tanya Jinyoung melihat Jaebum menuangkan air hangat kedalam mangkok dan mengambil kain di almari dapur

"Youngjae sakit. Kau bisa siapkan obat dan sarapan untuknya?" suruh Jaebum sambil berjalan membawa mangkok berisi air hangat dan kain putih

"Baik hyung." Jinyoung lantas mengangguk menuruti perintah Jaebum

"Ohh.. anak itu bisa sakit juga ternyata." komentar Yugyeom setelah mendengar perjataan Jaebum

"Perhatian sekali leader kita ini." ucap Bambam melihat punggung Jaebum yang menghilang saat menaiki anak tangga

.

.

"Istirahatlah..." Jaebum berkata setelah selesai menyuapi Youngjae

"Aku tidak ngantuk hyung." protes Youngjae melihat Jaebum menarik selimut hingga batas lehernya

"Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan tidak membuatku khawatir." Jaebum mengusap lembut pucak kepala Youngjae, rasa perhatian begitu terlihat saat bagaimana Jaebum menyuapi Youngjae, membantu adiknya meminum obat dan mengganti kompres setiap satu jam

"Jaebum hyung aku menyayangimu." Youngjae berucap sambil menatap mata tegas milik Jaebum, tatapan lemah ini terlihat karena ia sedang sakit sekarang

"Tidurlah..." Youngjae langsung menangguk lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Jaebum mendengar bagaimana Youngjae mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya, terlihat sangat tulus

'Sayang sekali aku malah mencintaimu Jae-ya..' lalu Jaebum kembali mencium pipi kiri Youngjae untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mencium pipi Youngjae cukup lama

"Maafkan aku..."

-FIN-

Baper dah... gara" onje lgi sakit, ini ff udh keep di hp beberapa bln yg lalu pas onje absen fly tour di amrik klo gk salah TT dan skrng si sun shine mlh sakit lgi

Silahkan ditunggu untuk next ficlet 2Jae lainnya ^^

©LyA-Qii, 2016


End file.
